conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
MyLife MMO
MyLife is an open world, virtual rendering of the real world, video game with the largest online massively-multiplayer mode capable social media universe currently on the market. The game, considered a MMOW Social Media Universe, was developed and released by Quantum Incorporated as a default program and the main attraction of the MyLife line-up of video game consoles. MyLife is considered a super-MMOW, attracting a daily user log-in total more than the combined use of other social media MMOW virtual worlds like Second Life, PlayStation Home and IMVU. In 2012, MyLife outranked World of Warcraft as the most popular online virtual world gaming software. It is based on a fully incorporated re-rendering of the real Earth in a fully open world accessible environment. Players may explore entire real-world cities to scale in the virtual world, through the use of their customized personal avatars. Development took a total five years to complete using the most sophisticated 3D rendering technology available and required a record 5,000 programmers to develop the project. As of its 4.25 software and firmware update on December 10th, 2013, approximately 850,000 individual users log on daily, globally. Summarized Features MyLife allows for single player, cooperative and online multiplayer modes of play. The primary purpose of the game can greatly vary, because of its ability to provide a large variety in gaming preferences. MyLife is commonly referred to the game-to-end-all-games or the mother-of-all-games, providing a massive selection of gaming genres within the virtual world, including shooters, racing, fighting, virtual socializing, action-adventure and sports missions. Players may use their avatar to engage in not only socializing with thousands of other players, but to play mini-games and missions as "careers". Both offline single-player and online feature this ability. MyLife Medallions, the equivalent of PlayStation Trophies and XBOX Achievements, are earned by playing these mini-games and missions, and accomplishing goals within such games. Gameplay Personalization Players are able to design and customize their avatars, homes and transportation at will in single player mode and with some restrictions, do so on the online multi-player universe. This ability provides players to express their creativity and to provide the most personally enjoyable experience in gaming. Avatar Creation The first requirement when starting the MyLife virtual world application is to create a virtual avatar. Those uninterested in creating an avatar have the option to simplify the process by generating a random character selected by the computer. For those desiring a custom avatar, MyLife provides the ability to alter an avatar's appearance from head to toe. Customization options include hair styles, skin color, hair color, weight, height, eye color, facial or body hair, clothing and outfits, and age appearance. Tattoos, piercings and accessories can also be modified. A selection of varied vocal tones can be chosen for when an avatar may speak, yell, breathe, sigh, get injured or die during gameplay. Players may create and save default and alternative clothing outfits or styles which can be loaded or changed at will during gameplay. Custom Architecture In single-player mode, a player is able to design and build their house or apartment as desired and utilize the house as their default home point, where a player will spawn when first starting up the game. Homes can be constructed to an unlimited floor count and floor area. The interior decor can also be altered with placement of furniture, appliances, decorations and other items. In online multi-player mode, a selection of default home spaces can be chosen as a player's online-mode spawn point. The interior can be decorated or modified as desired, however the exterior cannot be modified. Earning in-game income can allow players to purchase "property" in which they can design and building their own custom houses, but limited to a basement floor with three above ground floors and an attic maximum. In both modes, default furniture is available for placement in homes to fully design and decorate kitchens, living rooms, bedrooms, bathrooms, garages, yards, dining rooms and other spaces. Wall colors and flooring can be modified in a variety of ways including tile, hardwood, carpet, wall paper, linoleum, marble, among others, in large selections of patterns and colors. Furniture color can be modified in any hue. Furniture available for placement in homes can be actively used, including cooking in the kitchen, watching TV, using the toilet or shower, swimming in a pool, playing with virtual pets and sleeping in bed or on a couch. Unlike The Sims franchise, a player is not required to eat, sleep or use facilities. Custom Transportation In single player mode, custom transportation is endlessly select-able at any time or can be stolen during play. Vehicles can include cars, trucks, motorcycles, boats, planes, military vehicles, helicopters and large sea-faring ships. Players may choose up to two forms of transportation as their default modes of transit in online mode and customize them as desired. Additional vehicles require earning of income through completion of missions and mini-games. In online mode, these two modes of transit are limited to ground transiting vehicles such as cars, trucks and motorcycles. Vehicles can be customized as desired to fit personal preferences. Cars and trucks can be modified in a large variety of ways including body kits, tires, rims, paint color, windows, horn, lights, interior, engine upgrades, bumpers and accessories. Motorcycles can also have their paint, body parts, engines, lights, horn and wheels altered. Many vehicles are licensed renderings of real world makes and models, including Ford, Avalon, Toyota, GM, Honda, BMW, Volkswagen and Ferrari. In single player mode, other vehicles can be customized at will, or if purchased in online mode. Boats, planes, helicopters and other motorized transport can be re-painted, have vinyls or deigns added and accessories added or removed. Transportation that does not count towards the online-mode free default personal transportation limit include bicycles, skateboards and roller-skates/blades, which can be activated and customized at will, at any time. Social Media Profile MyLife MMOW features a social media profile for MyLife One and MyLife II console users. One profile is allowed to be created per registered user account, however multiple accounts can exist on a console. The MyLife social media system is comparable with Facebook but with a primary focus on video gaming. A user may upload a main profile photo, display a list of games they have played or own, display their MyLife Medallions and edit their profiles to include a paragraph of personal information. A "Likes" system exists for profiles to display favorite movies, television and music. Users may post a status similar to Twitter which can be viewed by the users friends. Friends can be added to coordinate online multiplayer gaming. Options exist to report and block abusive users. Gameplay Modes There are two gameplay modes. Single player/co-operative allows an unlimited offline experience and the ability for friends to split screen join in co-operative. Online multiplayer features the ability to join in with thousands of other players from around the world. Single Player & Co-operative Mode In single-player mode, players may design their avatars and then design their homes and vehicles completely free of restrictions. The world is open to them completely unrestricted, allowing them to engage in any activities they want without disruption from online users. Career mode is fully available, allowing the player to choose a career path and engage in missions and jobs related to that career. Single-player mode allows for use of cheat codes and the ability to play without the need of "earning income" from job achievements. Online Multiplayer Mode Online mode allows the player to immerse themselves in an open environment filled with other human players. Cheat codes are disabled, earning income is required to purchase customizable properties and new vehicles and certain restrictions apply to ensure equal fair play between live players. Online players may select one of two online-mode options, "Invincible" and "Bring It On", which protects players who do not want to be randomly killed by other users by restricting their avatars from being killed and preventing the protected user from being able to kill others. Playing career missions automatically disables protected "Invincible" mode. Careers Careers in MyLife are playable jobs and missions in which a player can accomplish goals, play for fun or earn income from (for buying things in online mode). A large variety in careers exists, allowing players to choose a career path at any point and change it at will. The most commonly updated and expanded career paths include Military, Sports and Crime. Other selections include Rescue, Aeronautics and Adventurer. Each career path is broken down into sub-categories of specific careers, which in turn has a series of jobs or missions to complete or can be replayed in varying ways to create endlessly different jobs. A breakdown of career paths is shown below: *'Sports' **Football ***Consists of unlimited varieties of NFL licensed football games using four dozen NFL teams. **Basketball ***Consists of unlimited varieties of NBA licensed basketball games using four dozen NBA teams. **Baseball ***Consists of unlimited varieties of MLB licensed baseball games using four dozen MLB teams. **Soccer ***Consists of unlimited varieties of licensed international soccer games using five dozen international soccer teams. **Hockey ***Consists of unlimited varieties of NHL licensed hockey games using two dozen NHL teams. **Racing ***Includes NASCAR licensed cars and tracks, Formula 1 licensed cars and tracks, and two 25 mission street racing campaigns with over 200 preset online, head-to-head racing tracks in real world urban streets for multiplayer competition. **X-Games ***Includes 50 different skate parks for skateboarding and BMX head-to-head multiplayer competitions and 45 campaign missions. 35 different ski slopes available for both 50 ski and 50 snowboarding campaign missions and 35 slopes for head-to-head online competition. *'Military' **Union of Everett Armed Forces ***12 full fictional campaigns involving ground and aerial warfare totaling 175 campaign missions. ***150 air combat missions. ***50 Naval missions. ***140 Special Forces missions. **United States Armed Forces ***8 full fictional campaigns involving ground and aerial warfare totaling 115 campaign missions. ***125 air combat missions. ***15 Naval missions. ***100 Special Forces missions. **Russian Armed Forces ***5 full fictional campaigns involving ground and aerial warfare totaling 76 campaign missions. ***46 air combat missions. ***5 Naval missions. ***100 Special Forces missions. **Chinese Armed Forces ***2 full fictional campaigns involving ground and aerial warfare totaling 33 campaign missions. ***15 air combat missions. ***1 Naval mission. ***20 Special Forces missions. **British Armed Forces ***4 full fictional campaigns involving ground and aerial warfare totaling 64 campaign missions. ***62 air combat missions. ***5 Naval missions. ***77 Special Forces missions. **French Armed Forces ***1 full fictional campaign involving ground and aerial warfare totaling 13 campaign missions. ***15 air combat missions. ***1 Naval mission. ***35 Special Forces missions. **Israeli Armed Forces ***1 full fictional campaign involving ground and aerial warfare totaling 15 campaign missions. ***25 air combat missions. ***97 Special Forces missions. **Indian Armed Forces ***2 full fictional campaigns involving ground and aerial warfare totaling 23 campaign missions. ***17 air combat missions. ***2 Naval missions. ***14 Special Forces missions. **Japanese Armed Forces ***1 full fictional campaign involving ground and aerial warfare totaling 14 campaign missions. ***36 air combat missions. ***2 Naval missions. ***24 Special Forces missions. **German Armed Forces ***1 full fictional campaign involving ground and aerial warfare totaling 13 campaign missions. ***15 air combat missions. ***1 Naval mission. ***75 Special Forces missions. **South Korean Armed Forces ***1 full fictional campaign involving ground and aerial warfare totaling 17 campaign missions. ***7 air combat missions. ***15 Special Forces missions. **Mercenary ***288 missions **War Engagements ***Afghanistan War ****5 re-enacted engagements from the 2001-2002 Afghan War as United States forces. ***Iraq War ****10 re-enacted engagements from the 2003-2007 Iraq War as Coalition forces. ***Persian Gulf War ****8 re-enacted engagements from the 1991 Persian Gulf War as NATO forces. ***Yugoslav War ****3 re-enacted engagements from the Yugoslav War as NATO forces. ***Iraqistan War ****12 re-enacted engagements from the 2007-2008 Iraqistan War as Union of Everett forces. *'Crime' **Street Thug ***275 varying jobs as a street gangster **Italian Mafia ***135 varying jobs as an Italian Mafia enforcer **Cartel ***125 varying jobs as a Mexican Cartel enforcer **Russian Mob ***88 varying jobs as a Russian Mob enforcer *'Rescue' **Police Officer ***350 varying jobs as a police officer, available in 40 different countries. Repeating side duties include 50 different scenarios including traffic stops and responses to varied crimes. **Government Agent ***Everett UECU ****150 varying jobs as a Crisis Unit agent. One campaign series involving 11 missions. 62 varied side duties including shootouts, raids, hostage rescues and VIP protection missions. ***United States FBI ****150 varied jobs as a United States FBI agent. One campaign series involving 10 missions. 45 varied side duties including raids, hostage rescues and VIP protection missions. **Medical Doctor ***450 jobs in treating patients in the Emergency Room and Operating Room. Available in 60 countries. *'Aeronautics' **Airline Pilot ***200 flight missions including point to point flights, training missions and test flight jobs. **Astronaut ***50 missions as Everetti NASA astronauts. 15 as Russian Cosmonauts. 25 as U.S. NASA astronauts. Missions including shuttle take-offs, ISS missions, space walks, comet interceptions and Mars landings. *'Adventurer' **Survivalist ***25 scenarios requiring player to survive a crisis situation. Available in 75 different countries. Includes escaping a kidnapping, gun battling terrorists, surviving after a plane crash and various post-apocalyptic scenarios. **Jungle Exploration ***1 campaign requiring player to search ancient Mayan ruins for a relic. 20 levels of missions. **Desert Exploration ***1 campaign requiring player to search ancient Egyptian ruins for a relic. 21 levels of missions. **Arctic Exploration ***1 campaign requiring player to search ancient Antarctic ruins for a relic. 18 levels of missions. **Orient Exploration ***1 campaign requiring player to search ancient Chinese ruins for a relic. 17 levels of missions. Special MyLife Sponsored Events Annually, Quantum sponsors online events in the virtual world. These events often coincide with real world events. Major Quantum sponsored events often include sports related activities. Players qualify for the ability to join teams in sports missions, which compete against other all-human player teams. The MyBowl is the largest of these corporate sponsored events where dozens of sports teams of human players complete for the MyLife Bowl Championship, mimicking the SuperBowl football event. The winning team is provided rewards, including rare MyLife Medallions and rebates for downloadable content. Similar sports events take place for World Cup Soccer and Major League Baseball gaming. Quantum also holds the annual Halloween zombie doomsday event between October 29th to the 31st of each year in which NPC zombies are added into the open virtual world. The MyLife Z-Day event allows players to fight off hordes of NPC zombies with any weapon they can gain access to. The ability to set up zombie survival clans allows players to create clubs in which they engage in a series of multiplayer missions to survive the apocalypse. Players may also opt to "become a zombie" and try to infect others in multiplayer zombie-killing missions. MyLife Z-Day is widely popular and in the two years past, has attracted record numbers of daily log-ins each year for the three day event. Z-Day events also keep a Zombie Kill Counter on all players' HUD screens, showing the global count of NPC zombies killed by players. World Features The open world environment features a nearly endless supply of things to do and missions to complete. As such, the single player and multi-player universes are nearly the same in function and play, although online-mode allows for multiple gamers to play a mission or job together, socialize with microphones or headsets and engage in activities together including the watching of movies. MyLife features a fully open world accessible environment. This means players are able to travel anywhere, without limitation, capable of visiting nearly any location on the planet. Because of the immense size of the virtual environment, transiting from location to location may require the auto-teleport feature. For instance, a player whose avatar is standing in New York City and wants to visit Tokyo, would have to auto-teleport. Crossing such a distance without the auto-teleport feature, utilizing the fastest vehicle in the game, would take approximately 12 hours of gameplay to arrive at the destination. MyLife is a fully scaled world rendering, making it a near literal virtual version of reality. Most buildings can be accessed in some degree in the virtual world. 1,675 world famous landmarks can be accessed in the virtual world to 85% accuracy, including monuments and skyscrapers like the Egyptian Pyramids, the Eiffel Tower and the New World Trade Center. 550 natural wonders are accessible to 100% accuracy, including places like the Grand Canyon in the United States. Most buildings in the virtual world are accessible, but based on a repetitive selection of interior default designs, often consisting of 45 possible residential layouts, 25 office layouts, 20 industrial layouts, 4 supermarket layouts, 5 restaurant layouts and 10 small retail store layouts. Fast food shops are accessible throughout many areas with a variety of 3 layouts and several different brand renderings, including licensed Burger King, Taco Bell, McDonald's, Wendy's and KFC chains. Online mode restricts players from accessing primary education schools, although colleges and university campuses are accessible. Hospitals come in 3 interior layouts. Military bases are based on real world satellite imagery but are generically decorated and laid out on their interiors. Vehicles come in a large variety. Many car manufacturers have licensed their vehicles for use in MyLife, including Ford, GM, Toyota, Honda, Avalon, Nissan, Acura, BMW, Volkswagen, Volvo, Ferrari, Fiat, Lamborghini and Jaguar. Several dozen generic designs also exist, based on real world civilian motor vehicles. Bicycles, skateboards, skis, watercraft, roller-blades, roller-skates, are all accessible. Planes vary from small single prop engine Cessna aircraft to private Leerjet turbojet planes, full size passenger jets and real world military aircraft. Helicopters also come in large varieties. Boats can range from row boats and kayaks to speedboats, yachts and cruise ships. Military Naval vessels can also be accessed. Category:Union of Everett Category:Technology Category:Culture